


how much he can handle

by woobin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, chan is mentioned but he's not active in the story, changbin is double penetrated btw that's the whole plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woobin/pseuds/woobin
Summary: Changbin overestimated how much he could handle, sometimes; but Minho could never stop him, only regulate.





	how much he can handle

"Min," Changbin whimpered softly, hanging his head as his fingers curled around and clutched at the sheets. Minho hushed him, "Relax, baby. Hands on me, baby. Look at me. Look at me. You okay?"

"Fine. I'm fine, I'm _fine_." Changbin whimpered, slowly processing everything Minho wanted him to do. _Relax_ , Minho had said, and Changbin tried, exhaling a deep breath and letting himself sink a little further down on Minho-- and, in his slightly more relaxed state, he could better feel the three fingers Minho had pressed into him alongside his cock. Changbin took in a longer breath, and focused. What else did Minho want him to do? _Hands on me_ , and Changbin moved his hands from the sheets to Minho's chest, sobbing a bit as Minho softly bucked into him.

"Minho, Minho," Changbin cried. Minho rubbed his free hand over Changbin's thigh, and reminded him, "Look at me, baby. Look at me."

Changbin looked, barely able to peel one eye open. Tears flowed down his cheeks, and Minho sighed softly, pulling his fingers out of Changbin, "Baby, you're not ready to take Wooj--"

"I am. I am, I am, I want to." Changbin said. He was much more relaxed now that Minho's cock was the only thing inside of him, and he rolled back against him, pulling a moan from Minho, "I wanna be good. Good for you, for Wooj--"

"You are, baby, and you will be, just not today." Minho said. He slid his clean hand around the back of Changbin's neck and brought him down, kissed him. Changbin fucked himself down onto Minho-- hard as his weakened drive would allow-- to prove a point. Minho moaned, both of his hands trailing up Changbin's thighs, settling at his hips.

" _Shit_ , baby-- careful with yourself, love," Minho muttered, his tight grip playing a gentle part in keeping Changbin's hips at a moderate pace. They finished just like that-- no extra foreplay, hardly a whisper of words shared between them. They were kissing when they painted each other white-- when Minho quickly pulled Changbin's hips up, off of him so he didn't release into him-- "Less cleaning up for us to do, baby;" and Changbin lay against Minho's chest despite the sticky state of his body, processing how sore he was, and how stretched he felt.

"Woojin's a little bigger than me, baby," Minho reminded, brushing his fingers through Changbin's hair, "Woojin and I aren't going to take you if you can't handle it."

"I can," Changbin muttered. He was tired. He was sore. He wanted a bath and a nap and he knew Minho would lead him to do both of those things once he was done speaking-- "Not now. You're just not ready yet -- it's okay. Woojin and I are patient; our priority is not hurting you."

Changbin's heart swelled a little bit, and he wrapped his arms around Minho's shoulders-- muttered, "Love you, hyung."

"Love you too, baby." Minho said. He kissed Changbin again, and tapped his butt a few times-- "Come on, baby, let's go bathe."

Changbin didn't particularly want to move, but he was excited to get in the bath-- because, once the water was running, and he was settled against Minho, he slowly curled his fingers around Minho's hand, and eased back onto his lap--

"You are _not_  horny _again_." Minho said, amused as he kissed the back of Changbin's head. Changbin hummed, "You have to keep fucking me if you want me to be stretched."

"That is _not_ \--" Minho started, but stopped to laugh. He kissed Changbin's neck, laughing softly as he jolted-- and again as he shivered because of the way Minho's breath washed over his skin. Changbin gently rubbed against Minho, feeling Minho's cock slip between his cheeks. Minho sighed softly-- contentedly, and his fingers wrapped around Changbin's hips. He kissed the back of Changbin's neck, and told him, "You are a handful."

"But if you keep me stretched, you'll have Woojin to help keep up with me." Changbin said, moving his hips a little quicker, splashing the water around. Minho rubbed a hand over Changbin's back, a breathy moan preceding his next words, "I could get Woojin to help me whether he got to fuck you at the same time as me or not."

"But _I_ don't want him unless both of you are tag-teaming me." Changbin said. Minho laughed a bit, raking his fingernails down Changbin's back and making him groan. Minho commented-- a mutter of a phrase, "What a brat," before he pat Changbin's ass a few times underwater, "Turn the faucet off, baby, the tub's getting full."

"Will you stretch me?"

"Changbin," Minho laughed, "Yes, ridiculous baby, I will."

Changbin shut off the faucet and leaned forward, bracing his hands against the edge of the tub. He told Minho, "Stretch me," and Minho shook his head, ever so amused by Changbin's demanding nature. He dipped to fingers naturally into Changbin, and scoffed softly, "Water is _not_  good lube, you know."

"I don't care." Changbin said, pushing back against Minho's fingers, "Get four fingers in me."

"Easily, love," Minho said as he tucked another finger into Changbin. Changbin hummed, but-- "And then your dick, too."

"Love," Minho said, halting his movements, "You cried with _three_  fingers, on top of my--"

"I can _handle it_ , Min, _please_." Changbin said, wiggling his ass-- and Minho sighed, "I wish I knew why you wanted to do this in the _bath tub_. This is going to be difficult, you know."

"Life is difficult, Minho, _please_  stretch me." Changbin said. Minho shook his head softly, couldn't believe Changbin, really. _What a brat_ , Minho thought, but he didn't say it again-- didn't want to know what wild phrase Changbin would come up with next. He slid another finger into Changbin, and worriedly nibbled the inside of his lip when Changbin gasped. It was soft, and subtle, and Minho _really_  didn't want to hurt Changbin, but he was _really_  eager.

"We are cuddling for _hours_  after this, I hope you know," Minho said as he gathered water in his hand and-- _fuck_ , this just wasn't proper lube _at all_ \-- and re-positioned the two of them, so Changbin was bending over the edge of the tub and Minho had _just_  enough room to slide his hips between him and the wall. "I'm going to make you dinner, and we're watching a movie, and you're not moving off the couch for at least two hours."

"At least wait until I start crying to worry so much." Changbin said. Minho sighed, exasperated. He was so nervous, but now he was hard-- damn Changbin worked him up on _purpose_ , of course. He slowly began to press into Changbin, entirely tempted to pull right back out as Changbin whimpered, but Changbin pushed back against him, and begged, "Keep going," and Minho did-- slowly... slowly pulling Changbin's hips back against him, slipping further and further into Changbin.

Changbin hadn't made a sound. Minho rubbed a hand over Changbin's back, "Binnie?"

Changbin didn't respond. Minho tapped on Changbin's hips, "Binnie, talk to me. Talk to me or we're stopping now."

Changbin opened his mouth only for a broken sob to fall out. His arms were shaking, and he lost a bit of the strength required to hold his weight, his chest dipping against the edge of the tub. Minho went to pull out of him, but Changbin reached back quickly, holding onto his thigh, "N-no, don't--"

"Binnie, I'm hurting you." Minho said. Changbin shook his head, "I'm fine, I'm _fine_ \--"

"Baby, just this once, let's _wait_ , okay?" Minho negotiated, and Changbin whined, but agreed; and Minho pulled out of him slowly, as to not shock Changbin with suddenly being _empty_. He pulled his fingers out first, and lifted Changbin's hips off of him next. Changbin slumped back against him, a sniffle filling the moment of silence. Minho stroked Changbin's arm, kissed his shoulder gently, "You okay, babe?"

Changbin nodded silently, "Just wanna-- be _open_  for you and Wooj."

"Well, us pushing the limits of your body isn't the way to go." Minho said. He held both of Changbin's hands, "How about we finish this bath while the water is still warm, and then I go make us dinner? You can pick the movie tonight."

"It's your turn," Changbin mumbled. Minho pecked his shoulder once again, "And my pick is whatever you want."

Changbin giggled a bit, nuzzling back against Minho, "Okay. Let's go that."

 

 

 

Minho managed to avoid any talk of adding Woojin to the bedroom for the next three days, though Minho doubted it fully left Changbin's head. They had sex all three of those nights-- with Changbin begging Minho to add his fingers alongside his cock, and to fuck him with the vibrators they had stowed away for nights they were feeling particularly kinky. Minho was hoping, though, that keeping Woojin's name out of their mouths when they were having sex would lead Changbin to be a bit more patient with his body, but it didn't.

"I'm ready," Changbin said on the fourth night, sitting on Minho's hips after half an hour of silent cuddling. Minho was discontent, with Changbin no longer laying against his chest-- but he was focused enough on asking Changbin what he meant to not mention it.

"I'm ready," Changbin said, hands on Minho's chest, "I'm stretched, and I want it, and I already invited Woojin and told him we're both okay with it and I don't want him to feel awkward so go with it, okay?"

" _Changbin_ ," Minho groaned, slapping Changbin's thigh, "You _brat_ \-- what am I going to do with you?"

"You're going to fuck me." Changbin said. Minho shook his head at Changbin. Changbin smiled, and pecked his lips, "Please go with it, okay?"

"I think you forget who's in charge here, sometimes," Minho muttered, bringing Changbin down to kiss him. Changbin shook his head after Minho had gotten his peck in-- "I don't forget, I just like to dominate you sometimes."

" _I just like to dominate you sometimes_." Minho mocked, rolling his eyes playfully, "You couldn't dominate me properly if you _tried_."

"If Woojin hadn't texted me saying he'd be here any minute, I would definitely prove you wrong right now."

"You can try tomorrow, baby-- given that we don't _rip you apart_ tonight." Minho said-- still playful, but with genuine worry bleeding into his voice. Changbin frowned, his lips pouting, "You _won't_. I'm ready, I promise."

"Tell me our safe word." Minho said. Changbin said, "Parachute," and Woojin knocked on the door.

"Tell Woojin the safe word too!" Minho said as Changbin got up to open the door. Changbin laughed, and let Woojin in, and told him, "The safe word is parachute."

"So, it hasn't changed." Woojin laughed, tucking an arm over Changbin's shoulder. Minho almost forgot that the two of them used to fuck around. Really, it had been all three of them-- Chan, too, occasionally. It was only rather recently that Minho and Changbin decided they were romantically interested in each other--but that didn't stop them from occasionally fucking around with Woojin and Chan, as long as the other had knowledge of it.

"I haven't seen you like this in a while," Woojin said, looking to Minho. Minho shrugged a bit, and beckoned him-- and Changbin-- forward.

"Did baby tell you what he wants to do today?" Minho asked, lacing his fingers through Changbin as the younger male began to climb back onto the bed. Talking about him without talking _to_  him often pushed him further into subspace; and Minho knew, going into this, that Changbin was less likely to bite his tongue against his safe word the further into subspace he got. Woojin nodded, "Baby wants us to fuck him."

"At the same time," Minho said, and Woojin nodded again. He had slipped into bed next to Minho, and he reached over to brush his fingers through Changbin's hair, "I heard baby was a little impatient, hmm?"

Changbin looked to Minho, and Minho smirked a bit. _To think he was convinced he could dominate me a moment ago_ \-- "Why don't you tell Woojin whether you've been impatient or not, hm?"

"I have," Changbin admitted quietly, his thumb stroking over the back of Minho's hand. He lay down gently, nuzzling against Minho's palm, "I'm sorry."

"That's okay, baby." Minho said. He tapped on his thighs, "Come here-- sit on my lap, pretty baby."

Changbin easily followed Minho's command, sliding his thigh over Minho's hip and settling back on his lap. Minho had both of his hands, now, gently pressing into his palms with his thumbs, "You want us to fuck you just like this, baby? Want to ride me while Woojin fucks you from behind?"

"Yes, please," Changbin said softly. Minho nodded, and looked to Woojin, "You want to get undressed for us?"

"I suppose," Woojin teased. He began to strip himself as Minho unzipped Changbin's hoodie, and undid his jeans. He had Changbin down to nothing on his top and everything undone on the bottom when he began to strip himself of his clothes. He was about to toss his sweater aside when Changbin grabbed for it softly, "N-no, I wanna-- I wanna wear it."

"You want to wear my sweater while we fuck you, baby?" Minho asked. Changbin nodded shyly, and Minho chuckled, amused.

"You're cute, darling," Minho said. He straightened out the sleeves and helped Changbin put the sweater on. He heard Woojin shuffle around-- saw him pass the end of the bed in nothing but his underwear. He was going for the nightstand on the other side, digging around for condoms and lube. He climbed onto the bed with the two nearly-undressed boys; Minho had gotten them both to their underwear, too, and was slipping Changbin's off when the bed dipped.

"Thank you," Minho said when Woojin playfully threw a condom onto his chest. Woojin laughed, and kissed Minho's forehead, "No problem."

Woojin looked to Changbin, and spent a few moments kissing him all over-- his nose, his cheeks, his forehead, giving Minho a distracted moment to completely strip himself.

"Hey," Minho said when Woojin had pulled away from Changbin. He slapped Woojin's thigh, "I told you to get undressed first, and you're the only one with clothes still on."

"I want you to look at baby and tell me I'm the only one with clothing on my person." Woojin said, gently tugging at Minho's sweater, draping over Changbin's shoulders. Minho narrowed his eyes, while Changbin giggled.

"Take them off," Minho said, pulling the waistband of Woojin's underwear back, letting go so it snapped against his hip. Woojin made no other comments, and slipped the underwear off. Changbin was looking at him, his tongue poking out of his lips. Minho noticed, and asked, "Does baby like Woojin's cock?"

Changbin nodded, shyly admitting, "I-I missed it."

"Yeah?" Minho teased; Woojin was laughing gently in the meantime, fondly stroking Changbin's cheek. Minho asked, "You want to blow Woojin, baby?"

Changbin nodded; Minho tapped his thighs, "Why don't you do that while I'm stretching you, baby?"

Changbin nodded eagerly, and Minho started to sit up-- tucking a hand around Changbin's back so he didn't topple backwards. He told Changbin, when he was sitting up, and the younger was holding his shoulders, "How about you ask Woojin if you can do that?"

"Jinnie," Changbin said cutely, and Minho kissed his shoulder--couldn't keep his hands or lips off of Changbin when he was being such a dear, "I miss your cock-- can I suck it? Please?"

"Of course you can, pretty baby." Woojin said. Minho, mouth still against Changbin's collar, muttered, "That's my line."

"Jealous?" Woojin asked, and Minho scoffed, "You'll see me jealous _in your dreams_."

"I dream about you every night, babe." Woojin joked. Minho rolled his eyes, switching positions with Changbin as the younger laughed at his and Woojin's antics. Minho got Changbin on his hands and knees, and Woojin sat on the bed in front of him. Changbin stooped, immediately taking Woojin into his mouth--quick, because Minho hadn't even gotten fully behind him yet.

Minho grabbed for the lube and made sure he had his condom with him as he moved across the bed to be behind Changbin. He watched the pair as Changbin sucked Woojin-- watched Woojin's expression, jaw slack and smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Minho knew Changbin, and he knew Changbin had his eyes rolled up to look at Woojin as he sunk down on Woojin's cock; Changbin was all for eye contact when he was swallowing around his partner. It was _damn_  hot.

Minho lost focus on Woojin's expression when he saw a little black circle against Changbin's hole. His jaw fell open, and he laughed as he tapped on it, and heard Changbin whine, "Baby, where on _earth_  did you get a plug?"

Changbin pulled off of Woojin for a second, looking over his shoulder. His hand continued to work Woojin's cock-- wouldn't give Woojin a break from the pleasure, "Channie took me out to buy one."

"You asked Chan to buy you a plug?" Minho asked, incredulous, but Changbin shook his head, pouting, "I paid for it. I just wanted Channie to help me pick it."

Minho and Woojin were both laughing, now; Minho tapped on it again, and Changbin whined again, his chest falling, head against Woojin's thigh. Minho raised an eyebrow, "Sensitive, baby?" and tapped it again, and Changbin jolted this time-- "I-it's been in me all day, I-- I'm--"

"Cute," Minho muttered, tapping again, and laughing as Changbin jolted, "Go ahead, baby, go back to blowing Woojin."

Changbin whined, but followed Minho's order-- continued to whine and moan as Minho tapped and pushed at the plug. He let up after a few moments, just so he could lube his fingers. He prodded around the flat base of the plug, and found a good area for his finger to push, and enter Changbin along with the plug. He was slow about it, listening carefully for any sounds Changbin would make. He didn't hear anything past Woojin's moaning and Changbin's gentle whine, which indicated another burst of pleasure thanks to the plug. Minho allowed his finger to prod for a moment; he added more lube to his remaining ones, as well as a few drops around Changbin's hole.

Minho pressed another finger into Changbin, and heard a little hitch of Changbin's breath just before a loud groan from Woojin. Minho tapped Woojin's shin a few times, and Woojin quieted down, looked at Changbin and asked him for Minho, "You doing okay, baby?"

Changbin nodded. Woojin looked at Minho, and nodded again. Minho stay at two fingers for a while, pushing them in and out-- even toying at the plug for a moment to see just how big it was--and it was a decent size. Minho could have told that from the size of the base, but he wanted to make sure.

"Baby," Minho said, rubbing a hand over the small of Changbin's back, "I'm going to add another finger, okay? Are you ready for me to do that?"

Changbin nodded, and Minho kept his hand gently rubbing Changbin's back-- sometimes under his sweater, sometimes over it-- as he pushed another finger into Changbin. Changbin clenched around him, and Minho stopped where he was, with his ring finger bent, not quite fully in Changbin-- "Baby, hey, I need you to relax, okay?"

It took Changbin a moment, but he did. Woojin was petting his hair, and Minho was rubbing his back--and Changbin moaned instead of groaning, pushing back against Minho. His toes were curled, Minho noticed, and he moaned again, and Minho asked him, "Feel good, baby?" and Changbin pulled off of Woojin for a moment just to moan, "Yes, _yes_ , it's good--"

"Want another finger, baby?" Minho asked, and Changbin nodded, looking at Minho over his shoulder. Minho trailed his hand up to Changbin's shoulder blade and back, pushing his fingers in and out of Changbin--and, by the time his hand was back on Changbin's cheek, he slid his finger into Changbin as well. Changbin tilted his head back, moaning. His knees shifted-- one sliding up the bed a bit. He let go of Woojin's cock for a minute to grip the sheets with both hands, and Woojin pet his hair. Changbin looked at him, and muttered, "J-Jinnie, sorry--"

"Shh, love," Woojin muttered softly, holding Changbin's cheeks and kissing his lips gently, "Feel good, baby?"

"Yes, _yes_ , I feel so full--" Changbin muttered, wiggling his ass back against Minho's hand. Minho watched him open up, and asked, "You think you're ready for us, pretty baby?"

" _Yes_. Please, please, I want you." Changbin said. Minho leaned over to kiss his back-- kept kissing him as he slowly pulled his fingers out of Changbin. Changbin whined at the loss, and whimpered even more when Minho pulled the plug out. He didn't expect it to be as long as it was, and Woojin laughed at his expression. Minho showed it to him, and Changbin blushed when he noticed that Minho was marveling at it, and had Woojin's attention, too.

"Baby can handle a lot, can't he?" Woojin asked, fondly rubbing Changbin's shoulders. Changbin nodded, and Minho set the plug aside, shaking his head slightly in disbelief. He and Woojin switched positions, and Changbin excitedly climbed onto Minho's lap as soon as Minho was laying down. Woojin slipped a hand over Changbin's hip, asking him, "Ready, baby?"

"Please." Changbin begged, wiggling back against Woojin impatiently. Woojin amused, guiding Changbin forward again, "Come on, baby, you have to sit on Minho's cock first, okay?"

"Put the condom on me?" Minho asked Woojin, blinking at him rapidly. Woojin rolled his eyes, but did so, patting Changbin's butt a couple times to urge him forward. Minho gave Changbin his attention in the meantime, kissing his cheeks, muttering to him, "It's so nice to see you like this, you know? So nice to see you so eager for us."

"Am I pretty when I'm eager?" Changbin asked softly, and Minho smiled, and kissed him, "You're pretty always, my love."

"Alright, cheesy boys," Woojin said, gently patting Minho's thigh and then Changbin's. Changbin giggled, and looked over his shoulder. He tongue poked out of his lips, and he looked quite focused as he watched Woojin guide his hips, and watched Minho guide his cock. He slipped into Changbin easily, and Changbin moaned softly, immediately rocking against Minho. Minho moaned, holding Changbin's hips, "Wait, baby-- let Woojin fuck you, too. Yeah?"

Changbin nodded, leaning over Minho so Woojin had easier access. Woojin was careful, and rubbed Changbin's hips as he guided himself into Changbin alongside Minho. Minho, too, was attentive-- kissing Changbin's neck and jaw and paying close attention to his expression. Changbin had his bottom lip between his teeth, and he was gripping the sheets around Minho's shoulders roughly. He hung his head, and Minho placed his hands gently along the sides of his neck, "Baby-- baby, look at me. You okay?"

Changbin nodded, experimentally pushing his ass back. He cried out, and Minho brushed his fingers through Changbin's hair, "Look at me, Binnie. You okay?"

"Fine," Changbin said confidently, moving again, biting his lip against a groan, "I'm-- Jinnie-- Minnie-- please-- fuck me, _please_."

Minho was careful as he lifted his hips a bit, slipping further into Changbin. Changbin whimpered, and collapsed against Minho when Woojin started to move as well. They were slow, and sweet, but Changbin still trembled, his breath heavy as the pain and pleasure mixed, hitting him hard. Minho's fingers found Changbin's cock, and he brought Changbin even closer to the edge. Changbin was overwhelmed; his tears dripped down Minho's shoulder, and his whimpered washed over Minho's chest. When he was close, his mouth attached to Minho's neck-- kissing and sucking and biting the area until he'd come undone in Minho's hand, and sobbed out his pleasure.

"Good baby," Minho commented, holding onto Changbin's hip and slowly pulling himself out. Woojin's hips stuttered, not entirely sure what to do--but Minho urged him to keep going, asking Changbin, "You okay, baby? You okay with Woojin fucking you, still?"

"P-please," Changbin croaked out, despite how exhausted he felt. Minho took to jerking himself off, kissing Changbin's cheeks and hair, bringing a hand up to play with his hair, too. He came like that, kissing Changbin's forehead and moaning--painting Changbin's thigh white. Woojin came undone seconds later, leaning down to kiss Changbin's shoulders and cheek--and lips, when Changbin moved his head and pursed them for Woojin.

"You did _so_  good for us, baby." Minho told Changbin, still petting him with his free hand. He wiped his dirty hand against the bedspread and found Changbin's hand once it was cleaner, lacing their fingers together. Changbin hummed happily, and told Woojin and Minho both, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, pretty baby." Woojin muttered. He kissed Changbin's cheek, and said, "I'll go take a quick shower in the spare room--you two go take a bath, okay? I'll order food."

"Thank you, Woojin." Minho said, and Changbin hummed back. Woojin didn't leave for another minute-- taking a few attentive moments to wipe down Changbin's thighs, kiss his pretty lips and tell him, "Thank you, Binnie, for being so good for us tonight."

He left after Changbin's sleepy response of "I missed you," and Minho coaxed Changbin to stand, and guided him to a bath. Changbin nearly fell asleep in the hot water, but Minho kept him awake with gentle kisses and plenty of praise-- with thumbs pressing softly into his palms and little nibbles against the back of his neck. Minho got Changbin washed up, even covered his body in lotion after the bath, promising, "You can sleep in just a few minutes, baby-- just a few more minutes."

Woojin-- bless him-- had changed the sheets, and was in the midst of putting a pillowcase on the last pillow. Minho led Changbin easily to the bed, had him sit down as he went to the closet to grab some clothes for him. He told Woojin, "Thank you so much," and Woojin shrugged, "Figured we didn't want baby sleeping on dirty sheets."

"Did you put them in the wash?" Minho asked, and Woojin nodded, stating he had also thrown their clothes in there with the bedspread. Minho smiled at him-- leaned over to kiss his cheek, "You're the best."

"I know. _And_ , food will be here in half an hour, and I'm available to cuddle." Woojin said, climbing onto the bed next to a sleepy Changbin. Minho finished dressing Changbin--had put Changbin in one of his sweaters for the hell of it, and left Changbin's legs bare except for a pair of boxers. He grabbed an extra blanket from the closet and tossed it over all three of them. Changbin was in the middle of him and Woojin; but Minho gently pulled Changbin to lay against his chest so he could snuggle against Woojin's side, too.

"I missed you two as well." Woojin said, rubbing Minho's shoulder. "I didn't really say it, but I did miss you both."

"You can join us whenever." Minho said. "We both like you."

"And I like you both, too." Woojin said. All was silent for a moment, until Woojin spoke, "I hope Chinese was fine?"

"Perfectly." Minho said, and then he huffed a bit, "That sounds _really_  good."

"It'll be here soon, babe." Woojin said, and Minho smiled contentedly. He looked down at Changbin, and up at Woojin; and he thought, _this is so nice_. He was kind of glad, now, that Changbin had been so determined to get Woojin and Minho both inside of him; he made this Friday night quite beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> [tweet me!](https://twitter.com/woobinsfw)


End file.
